Crying Wolf
by lonewolfvirgo
Summary: Bobby wants to take his life, Dean and Castiel are establishing a tricky relationship, and Castiel leaves his vessle in the hands of Sam Winchester which makes life more complicated for the four of them. How will this play out in the end? (Rated M for precautions of future chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Needed the Most

Sam x Jimmy x Destiel

"Crying Wolf"

Rating: T (Dean's naked, get over it )

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Suspense, Fluff

Chapter One: When Needed The Most

Dean had just come back to the motel from Bobby's house. He was torn inside by the fight him and Bobby had about Bobby's worth in life. He tried to convince him that he's more than his chair limits him to. Bobby just doesn't want to live anymore.

Dean didn't notice the angel who poofed in the room as he's done many time before. "Dean?" Castiel's voice was apparently in distress. He felt Dean's pain and agony and frustration. He felt it all. All of Dean's emotions. It racked him like a hurricane inside a tornado. It was a tough rush of everything.

Dean looked up at Cas, with this tired and scared look. He couldn't say much of anything. "Cas... I... Never meant.." Cas knew Dean was struggling. Cas put away his logical explanations and advice, because that's not what Dean needed right now. "Shh" Cas cooed to him and walked toward him with no hesitation and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dean broke right there. It didn't take much to make him fall to his knees in Cas' arms and cry his heart out. "Cas, I'm so sorry!" He cried over and over into Cas' chest. Cas continued to 'shh' him and rub his back. He's never seen Dean this way and he never wanted to. He wanted to hear the sarcastic, witty, undeniably annoying comments coming from Dean's all too known smirk. But no, Dean was broken inside.

Cas was also dealing with his internal feelings. He's never felt such grief for a human before. He felt...something, and to feel something meant a lot to Castiel. As Dean's whimpers and tremors stopped, Cas looked down on Dean to see his eyes. Dean looked up with his dark, hazed brown eyes.

"Come on." Cas stood them up and took Dean's hand and walked to the bathroom, practically dragging Dean behind him. "Castiel, I.." "Shush. No words." Castiel said as they entered the bathroom.

Dean listened. Dean actually listened. Castiel told him to strip and Dean did. Cas turned on the shower, making sure the temperature are about human allowance.

"Take a shower, then we can talk." Dean nodded and tried not to look at Cas' eyes. As Cas was leaving, something in Dean snapped. Dean grabbed his arm and Cas looked back shocked. When Cas and Dean's eyes met, Dean couldn't help himself. He practically smashed their lips together in a frenzy, and Castiel joined the same frenzy as Dean. The kiss only seemed natural to them.

Cas then decided it was enough and he pulled back. Dean stayed close to his face, and couldn't stop staring at Cas' lips. Cas placed his hands on Deans chest. He felt something so real right now, so right. "Just... take a shower, okay?" Cas' said, his voice slightly cracking in nervousness. Not only was he experiencing one emotion, he was experiencing multiples now. How does a human do this, he thought, everything is so overwhelming.

Cas finally left the bathroom, closing the door gently. He looked at double beds of the motel. He looked around and everything felt completely different and new to him. He slowly felt his world gravitate toward a new focus. It was no longer about his father anymore, it was about Dean, it was always about Dean.

Cas had slammed his body on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and letting his new human-like sensations flow through him freely. Before Cas' daydreaming and thoughts came back to earth he realized a wet, nude, dripping Dean was looking down at him on the bed. Cas' eyes focused on Dean's own eyes and they realized they were home, despite being in a cheap, disgusting motel, they were right where they needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Road

Sam x Jimmy x Destiel

"Crying Wolf"

Rating: T

Chapter Two: On The Road

Dean was wrapped in the warmth of his angel. It's been about a month before he heard from Sam. Right now, though, everything is perfect. Dean's phone vibrated on the nightstand, waking Dean up. Castiel looked at him as Dean turned over to find his phone. Castiel grabbed it from the nightstand. "It's Sam, Dean." Castiel simply looked at Dean's face waiting for his reaction. Dean sat up and thought for a few moments, reminiscing, thinking, doubting. Castiel just looked up at him and held his phone. Dean took a big sigh and took the phone from Castiel. Cas sighed as well and got up to go to the bathroom. I guess this is his way of giving him privacy. Dean watched as Cas left the room as he answered his phone. "Hello?" "Dean.." There was a long pause.

Sam was in his car. Head on the steering wheel, just trying to make sense of the past couple months. He fucked up, he knows that. "Sammy, listen." Sam's ears perked up, and he sat up more erectly. Dean also sat up erectly. "I'm sorry." was heard simultaneously from both brothers. Dean let out a chuckle, he felt so dumb for having a petty fight with Sam, and Sam as well. "Come home." Dean said to his brother, lovingly. Dean gave him the address to the motel. "Okay, I should be there in the morning." "Okay. Be safe." Dean hung up.  
Cas was obviously listening because immediately he opened the door as he heard Dean hang up. "So, is everything resolved between you two?" Castiel asked with a curious puppy look on his face. "Yeah, Cas." Dean smiled to himself. "Everything's cool."

Cas slowly walked back to the bed. Dean admired his angel's steps closer and closer to him, almost teasing him. "Okay." Cas whispered, before bending down and expecting a kiss. Dean obliged giving him a gentle, sweet, but long kiss. Dean slips into sleep once more and Castiel just gets behind him to holds him close. Dean feels so very safe.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean woke up to those words. Dean wasn't aware how long he had slept for but that certainly was a complimentary wake-up call. They weren't from Castiel, they were from Sam. Dean shot up and looked around for the voice. Sam had just walked into the motel room and the door was still open. Sam was in complete shock that he dropped his bag.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw disgust in Sam's eyes. Dean felt judged now. Before Sam could walk back out from the scene, Castiel had gotten up and with a calm voice tried to explain. "Sam, it really is what it looks like-" Sam slowly started to shake his head, denying it "-but it's not a bad thing."

Sam looked down and was ready to run before anyone could see his tears. "You're an angel." Sam said gently, almost to himself. Castiel was ready for the worst as he no longer felt sadness and loneliness in Sam, but now he felt welling anger. "You're supposed to know your limits!" and with that Sam cast all his anger out onto his fist into Castiel's cheek. Little did he know that Castiel didn't really have a pain reflex. Sam held his fist because it felt like he punched a metal door. He sunk to his knees and cringed in pain.

Dean got up and sunk to his knees with his brother. He looked at him, worryingly, at his poor baby brother. He took him by the shoulders and sat him in one of the chairs. Castiel then thought it was necessary to close the front door that had been left swinging open. Dean rummaged through his luggage and retrieved a bandage tape.

Sam didn't know he was bruised. All he felt was the sadness that he would lose his brother to this spiritual being. He knew he was no longer in his brother's favor. Sam put his head on the table and let out a gentle cry, having only a few tears fall from his eyes, but meaningful, sad tears. Castiel felt his overwhelming sadness and laid his hand on Sam's back. "Easy now, Sam. I didn't steal your spot in Dean's eyes."

Castiel already knew how Sam felt. Sam could only cry a little bit harder to Castiel's words. "Sam, he still loves you." Dean was blotting Sam's hand with some alcohol to help the swelling and beginning to wrap the bandage around it. "He still loves his little brother." Castiel said, sure that he was lowering Sam's doubt in his mind. Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled. "Cas this is normal, Sam's a jealous little brother, aren't you?"  
Sam looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes and pouted. "I thought a ghost hunter would be more manly when it comes to emotional matters. I guess I was bullshittin'" Dean laughed at his own comment. Both Sam and Castiel smiled because they saw the old Dean start to surface. The funny, sarcastic, annoying, and yet caring Dean, started to return. Their family was whole again.


	3. Chapter 3: Restored

"Crying Wolf"

Chapter 3: Restored

Everything was working out in Dean's life for the past couple of weeks. Him and Castiel declared their love and now Sam was back home in the Impala with Castiel, making silly antics and getting on the others' nerves, where they belonged. Dean was driving over to Bobby's for a little visit. Since him and Bobby had a bit of a heated argument last time they saw each other, he thought it'd be appropriate to apologize.

As Dean was pulling up to the driveway, Cas sensed something was off. "Dean..." Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder as Dean parked. Dean was oblivious to Cas' very vague warning as Dean smiled, turning off the ignition and turning to face Castiel. "What is it?" Dean smiled slowly faltered as he saw the worry on Cas' face. "It's too quiet." Cas shook his head. The look on Cas' face was enough to declare death.

Dean's eyes widened. He wasted no time in storming out of the car, running into Bobby's old creaky house. Sam quickly joined him, initially having issues with the seat belt. Cas just sat in the car, head held down, praying to his dead beat father for one last miracle: Bobby was okay.

Dean went into every room downstairs, slamming open door, just hoping Bobby was asleep and was ready to rip him a new one for making such a ruckus. To no avail, he heard nothing. He ran upstairs, nearly knocking Sam over as Sam started to call Bobby's many cellular devices. Dean ran into Bobby's room to behold a terrible sight. Dean couldn't even think. He immediately picked Bobby up, ignoring the puddle of blood that surrounded him.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out. Sam raced upstairs to the distressed tone in Dean's voice. Dean was cradling Bobby trying to find where the source of the blood started. Quickly he saw large gashes on Bobby's wrists. With Bobby up against Dean's body, Dean quickly grabbed the bed sheet he was by and tried to fashion a bandage out of it, wrapping Bobby's wrists with the bandage to stop any further blood from escaping.

"Sam, he's not breathing." Dean looked panicked, tears rolling down his eyes unnoticed. Sam was already on the phone with 911. Not even ten minutes later they hear the ambulance in the front yard. Sam races off to show them the way. Castiel is already flagging them down as Sam went outside.

To everything before the ambulance ride, it was all a blur. They picked Bobby up from Dean's arms and put him on the stretcher. Dean followed. They didn't even need to ask who'd be riding in the ambulance, because Dean was already in it. They tried to get Bobby's heart beating. Nothing worked.

An assistant, without any care asked the fellow nurse if they should just call it 'DOA'. Dean grabbed the assistant by the collar and said in a grunt "the only thing that will be dead on arrival is you if you don't try every God damned thing to keep his ticker ticking."

They continued to use CPR, suddenly a faint heart beat was detected. "Bobby?" Dean asked, hopefully.


End file.
